Just Listen
by airyckah
Summary: reconstruction
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

The room was dark, and if one happened to get a good glimpse around it, one would see the many amber orbs that lined the walls. A dark cloaked figure entered the room through a heavy door, his face hidden by the hood he wore up. He walked slowly, skimming the written blocks underneath each orb that it was set carefully on. He slowed, then stopped, and reached for one. He held it on his hand in the air, studying it closely. The room was filled with a sudden orange glow, and when that died down beside him stood a transparent figure, rotating on the ground it stood.

_Betrayal is evident in the art of war  
__But no one thought from that Auror  
__Best friend of the light and enemy of dark  
__The lover was gone the betrayal alert_

The figure repeated this, turning. then it was gone, and the figure left in a flurry of dark robes.

If one had taken the time to look where the orb had been taken from, and the label beneath where it had once stood, they would have had a shock. The label read, in carefully scrolled black spidery writing,

_The Prophecy of:  
__Hermione Granger  
__Lord Voldemort_


	2. Let

Nothing seems to make up for a lost love. Nothing. When he lost her it was like he had lost the only thing in the world that had ever really meant anything. So when she appeared again, he thought he was dreaming. He had died. He never once thought that maybe, just maybe, she had never died. That maybe she truly, truly was there. She was.

When he first laid his eyes on her, he knew who she was. He really knew. He recognized her. And he went years without a word of it to her, for he knew it would do nothing. He knew it would make no difference. She didn't know yet. She had to find out on her own. But bit by bit he was falling apart.

XzXzX

Hermione could feel eyes on her, but she could not find the source. The room was filled with people; it was unlikely that she was going to find them. Harry and Remus sat in a corner talking, Tonks and Ginny were beside them whispering secretively and laughing. Dean and Lavender were dancing along with a few others in the middle of the room which had been cleared for a dance floor.

Everyone seemed overjoyed now that the war was finally over with. Everything seemed like life was just beginning again.

And Hermione knew that something was missing in her life.

But she couldn't figure out what.

She looked down, embarrassed. Why was she searching so hard for someone she knew she couldn't find? When she looked up, though, she found her eyes meet the cold solid stare of Sirius. His silver eyes made her blush.

"May I have a dance, 'Mione?" he asked holding out a hand. Hermione's cheeks deepened.

"Um... sure." Hermione took Sirius's hand and followed him onto the dance floor. They moved swiftly together; as though they were used to each other's every move; like they had danced together many times in many years.

Sirius looked her over carefully. He had been right. She wore the blood-red tank-top, long black cloak and black pants that she had been wearing the first night he had ever seen her. The difference was the scrape. When he found her she had a long scrape down her face; from above her forehead to the bottom of her cheek bone. Her hair was the same long, straight hair she had had; that was what had thrown him off in her third year. Her bushy hair. But now she looked exactly how she used to. She had died her brown hair deeper and over time the natural bushiness and fuzziness of it had faded away.

"Is something wrong, Sirius?" asked Hermione.

"Well…nnnyeah. Listen, we need to talk." He stopped the dancing and led her upstairs to his room.

As he paced around the room, Hermione observed how serious he looked. He was frowning, as though he was looking for the right words to say. "Have a seat," he said, gesturing to a chair in the corner by the window. He sat down on the bed and watched as Hermione slowly moved across the room and sat down on the chair. "I really don't know what I'm - HOW I'm - gunna say this, so whatever comes out, comes out. When I was in my seventh year, a mysterious girl appeared. At first she told me her name was Mya Chapman, but within minutes I found out what her name REALLY was.

"She told me and Dumbledore that she had came from the future. She attended her seventh year with me and James and Remus, even though she had completed it back in her own time. She stayed for two and a half years before she disappeard as mysteriously as she had appeared." He slowly got up and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a leather bound photo album, and flipped to the middle of it. He then handed it to Hermione.

"Her name was Hermione Granger." Hermione looked down on the picture. Looking back at her was a young Sirius Black, and the mysterious "Mya Chapman." It was Hermione. It was her own chocolate brown eyes that twinkled back at her, her own hand that waved at her, her own shoulders that Sirius had his arm on, and her own hair that Sirius was brushing out of her eyes. When the hair was brushed out of the way, Hermione saw a long scar that ran down from above her eyebrow to under her cheek bone.

"And you are sure?" asked a perplexed Hermione. Sirius nodded. Hermione looked at the scar. She had many, many scars... all wounds from the now mainly diminished war. She had scars on her arms, on her legs, a huge scar that ran down her stomach even, but she did not have a scar on her face. "What about the scar?" she asked. "How did she-I get the scar?"

Sirius shrugged. "You had wound there the night you came. Madame Pomfrey did all she could, but the curse was too dark and she did not know the proper counter-curse to allow it to heal properly. Hermione, I know it happens tonight. You go back tonight. Whatever happens, don't be scared. I'll be here, and I'll be there. Remus will be here, and Remus will be there. I was heart broken when you left. I wasn't totally alive after you left. So just promise me one thing."

"What?" Hermione whispered, breathlessly.

"You'll come back to me. I love you, Mya. Even if you don't understand what is going on yet, I love you. Since I met you, and for always."

XzXzX

Hermione slowly walked down the stairs, trying to take it all in. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, though, another hand was out in front of her.

"Care to dance, Love?" asked Remus. Hermione smiled politely.

"Love to."

As they moved swiftly around, Remus spoke. "I know he told you. I told him not to. I said, 'let the fates have their way.' But he didn't listen."

"Perhaps the fates wanted him to tell me," replied Hermione. Remus chuckled. "Remus? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Love."

"Did I love him? As much as he loved me? Truly, madly, deeply?"

Remus smiled and sighed. "Gods yes, Hermione. You loved him more than I've seen anyone love anyone before." His voice dropped. "You loved him more than Ron," he whispered.

Hermione nearly burst into tears at even the sound of Ron's name. He had died a hero, a son, a brother, a best friend, and a lover, all at the tender age of eighteen. People rarely spoke of him around Hermione; she could barely stand to talk to Ginny for quite a while after his death; the red hair reminded her to much of him.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"You told me." Remus grinned, lost in memories. "Mind you, at the time I didn't know who Ron was. I didn't know anything, really."

"Remus?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Have you ever loved someone like that?"

Remus looked down on her sadly. "Yes, I have Love."

It was in that moment that Hermione life was changed. The door burst open, and in came a group of ten, maybe twenty Death Eaters, all apart of the Rebellion. They were the ones that still believed that somewhere out there Voldemort was still alive. Hermione screamed as a curse hit her, (leaving her cloak cut open in the arm as a wound seeping blood); and she found she wasn't the only one who had. Already Ginny was trapped in a corner, a masked Death Eater aiming his wand at her.

Hermione looked around, and started to reach for her wand, but Remus quickly dragged her out of the room.

"Remus!"

"What?"

"I'm scared." Remus looked at her for a moment, before he fell to the ground, unconcious. Hermione leaned back against the wall. Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway; her only exit.

"Ah. Mya Chapman-oops. I mean Hermione Granger. How nice to see you agian." He was pointing his wand at her.

Hermione reached for hers, but was hit by the same curse she had been hit with first; except this time the face instead of the arm. Right where that scar was in the picture... Hermione started to shake; she didn't know what to do.

"Well, Mudblood. I just wanted to say-" he held his wand higher- "goodbye."

It was in that moment that Hermione felt more fear than she ever thought she would. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the halls of Hogwarts school.

It had been right then too that the eighteen year old Sirius Black had been walking back up to the Gryffindor Tower under the safety of James Potter's invisibility cloak along with James and Peter Pettigrew. Peter had stopped dead in his tracks, but Sirius had kept walking and proceeded to trip over the dumbfounded Peter. He shot out from under the cloak and landed on the stone floor; his black hair falling messily in his face as he looked up at the mysterious young Hermione.

Hermione was dazed, and swaggered slightly, but kept her ground for a moment more as Sirius stood up. She recognized him from the picture; and she smiled just as she fell over. Sirius, swiftly as anything, caught her in his arms and lifted her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Hermione nodded tiredly. Sirius looked back and said, "You guys go on up without me; I'll take her to the hospital wing."

He carried her easily; struggling only at the door to the hospital wing. Upon entering he called out to Madame Pomfrey; "Madame Promfrey!"

"What do you want, child?" replied an annoyed medi-witch, entering the main area. She gasped. "Set her on the bed, quick!" Sirius obliged, and set her down gently on the closest bed. "She's concious?" asked Madame Pomfrey; looking at the wound on her arm. Sirius nodded. "You need to keep her that way."

As Madame Pomfrey started applying an ointment to the wounds, Sirius asked Hermione, "So what's your name?"

"...Mya..." she whispered, "...Chapman..."

"Mya...that's a nice name." Mya smiled faintly.

The hours stretched on, and pretty soon Madame Pomfrey had tended to all of Hermione's wounds; healing all she could.

"That one on your face," she explained to Hermione, "Was some spell I am not familiar with. I did the best I could, but there is still a scar..." Once she had Hermione settled in, she called for Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello, Miss Chapman. I am - "

"Professor Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Dumbledore nodded. "How did you - "

"Know?" Hermione sighed. She met Sirius' eyes, and started her long story. "My name is not Mya Chapman, as I told Sirius Black, Sir. My name is Hermione Granger. I come from the future..."

XzXzX

The next day she woke slowly, remember everything from the day before, remember every bit of her dreams. Sirius was asleep in the chair beside her bed. She smiled, watching him. Without the pain, without the years that Azkaban had brought, Sirius was - well, pretty hot. His black hair suited his name and hung down in his face dangerously, as though it spoke words..."I'm a trouble kid. Stand back.

In the next bed to hers, though, there was a young man who seemed to be watching her. His amber eyes looked her over, and when his gaze met hers, he blushed and looked away. Two more people sat on the other side of his bed; one with messy, dark brown hair, and another short pudgy boy who looked alot younger than the rest.

"I'm Mya," Hermione said, smiling at them. The one in the bed looked back and smiled back.

"I'm Remus. Remus Lupin. That's James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew."

Hermione felt her lips tightening, but quickly smiled and replied, "It's nice to meet you all."

All of a sudden Sirius jumped up and yelled, "BACK OFF! BACK OFF!" and waved his arms around dangerously. Hermione, along with James, Peter, and Remus, laughed as he straightened out his robes upon realizing where he was.

"Good to see you're awake, mate," said James, wiping away tears that were forming from laughing so hard. Sirius sat back down in the chair and looked at Hermione.

"Good to see you're okay, Mya," he said, grinning. Hermione grinned back.

"Thank you," she said, realizing she hadn't thanked him.

"You know her?" asked James, sitting up straight.

"Mmhmm...she's the girl that I found the other night, beat up. 'Member?"

"Ooooh yeah."

There was silence for a moment, then Sirius said, "Bloody Hell, We'd better get to class! I'll see you later, H-Mya," he said, turning red.

"See you, Sirius."

Hermione looked over at Remus.

"So why are you in here?" she asked, already knowing.

"Just...sick," he answered, looking away.

"I-" she hesitated. "I know, you know. You don't have to lie."

"How-?"

Hermione laughed. "I - I had a friend who was one. I can tell by the scrapes. And it was a full Moon last night, wasn't it? Yes, it was..." she remembered getting a peak out a window as Sirius carried her down the hall. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," he said, looking away.

-------

A/N its movin fast I know…pls review and I'll continue with it!

airyckah


	3. Lets Dance, Hermione!

A/N Thank you to everyone who Reviewed! keep them coming!

**Serendipity-England-1922 - **thanks. I only hope that it'll be as good as you think it will be.

**Silenzioso Lupo** - haha well you'll have to wait and see who she ends up with ;)

**Marie **- thankz

**Jezabell **- glad you like it. thank you for pointing out the 'ron thing'. i changed it, so yeah. He's dead.

**amrawo - **thanks. well here's your next chapter.

**Hilary White** - like i said, changed it.

**siriusly lupine - **glad you love it. yeah, i like to think sirius is kinda sweet and sensative too, but watch out. Everyone knows he's a bit of a playa too! ;)

**phoenixtear19** - thankz. I will.

Well here it is..

Chapter II : Let's Dance, Hermione!

Hermione was released from the hospital wing the next day, along with Remus. Remus looked glad to get out, and Hermione was nervous about what would happen now. It was true that Sirius (in the future) had told her not to be scared, but it was hard not to be.

'Two and a half years.' Sirius's voice rang in her ears as she sat alone in the Astronomy Tower. 'She was with us for two and a half years before she mysteriously disapeared.'

Two and a half years was a long time; and she already even missed her family. Or what was left of it. (Both of her parents had been killed, her grandparents were all already dead, Ron was dead... all she basically had was Harry and the members of the Order.) And she especially missed not knowing how her life was going to go.

She hated sitting in the Astronomy Tower thinking of what she knew was going to happen in her life.

"Mya?" She almost fell off of the edge.

"You scared me," she said, breathlessly, her gaze meeting her intruder's.

"Sorry." Sirius sat down across from her. "What are you thinking about?"

Hermione sighed. "Everything. I mean, I always loved not knowing what was going to happen. But now that you - now that I know what's going to happen, it kind of takes away the excitement that I always loved." She looked out at the setting sun.

"Well that makes sense."

"Does it?"

"Mmmhmm." Hermione looked back at Sirius, who's silver eyes were scanning the horizon, a look of sheer content on his face. "I love it up here," he said, looking back at her. "I love the way the colours of the sunset just kind of...bend."

Hermione watched him closely. His eyes were still on the horizon, the glare glinting off of them. She was in awe. She had never met this Sirius. This sensitive, open, serious Sirius. She grinned a bit.

"What?" asked Sirius, glancing at her.

Hermione giggled. "Nothing it's just that... well, in the future, you're not... you're not like this." Sirius smiled. "Well what am I like?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," said Hermione, standing up.

"Mya?" Sirius asked, standing up to.

"Mmmhmm?"

Hermione saw him gulp as he leaned closer a bit.

"Never mind," he said, leaning back.

XzXzX

Remus watched as Mya and Sirius entered the Common Room. He had never seen Sirius act this way. It was kind of funny, actually. He kept looking at her in this really wierd way... Remus couldn't even describe it.

But he had never looked at a girl that way. Sirius, the play-boy of Gryffindor, had been seen with many girls, but never in all of his years had Remus seen Sirius look at any girl the way that he looked at Mya.

It made Remus jealous, really. There, right in front of him, was a beautiful, smart, amazing girl that accepted Remus for what he was, even knew within minutes, and she seemed to be too distracted be Sirius.

Remus laughed at himself. Had he actually thought that he could get a girl like that?

XzXzX

Hermione walked into the Common Room and the first thing that she was was Remus sitting in a corner. He seemed to be laughing a little, and smiling, she went over to say hi. Sirius followed behind her, a smile plastered on his face too.

"Hey, Remus," she said, winking.

Remus smiled back and responded with a quiet, "Hi."

"Listen, Remus, there are a few classes that I have that Sirius doesn't have, and Mcgonagol said that you had them, so do you think that you could show me around to them?" Remus was taken aback.

"Uh... well... yeah, 'course."

"Thanks," she said. "Wanna come with me down to supper? Sirius says he's ate, and you haven't."

"Well yeah, sure."

The Gryffindor table was pretty full. Remus and Hermione found James and Peter and they sat down across from them. Just as they dug into the food in front of them, a red-head girl with hair to rival the Weasley's came and sat down beside James.

"Hey, Evans," said James setting an arm on her shoulders. The girl responded quickly.

She pushed his arm away and simply said, "Back off, James. You only took me out once, and you haven't even asked be out again. Don't for a second think that I'm 'your girl,' as I hear you've been telling people. We're not officially a couple until we have been out on three dates, and then a week after that even." She turned to Hermione. "Mya, right? Lily Evans." She put out her hand but put it down before Hermione had time to even try to reach for it. "I'm Head-Girl. Dumbledore told me that you'll be sharing a dorm room with me and Rose. Your trunk arrived earlier today." And with that she was gone, leaving a gaping Hermione, a hurt James, and a laughing Remus. Peter had disapeared sometime during Lily's little visit.

"Umm... I've... got... to go." James sped away, calling, "Evans...HEY! EVANS!"

"Well," said Hermione, turning back to her food. "She was... charming." This caused Remus to laugh even harder. "So what was up with her and James?"

"Well," said Remus, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice, "James has fancied Lily for years. Asked her out about two times a day. She always said no. Thought he had an over-inflated ego. Which he probably did. But anyway... So finally this year just kind of out of the blue she says yes. Puts James into a state of shock. He doesn't know what to do. So they go out, and James didn't ask her out again. So now he's kinda in a bit of a rut."

"I can see."

By the end of the day Hermione still wasn't over her first encounter with Lily, and was trying her best to avoid another one. But that plan proved close to impossible.

She was down in the Common room having a good chat with Sirius about Quidditch, (Sirius was attempting to explain it,) when an angry Lily Evans stormed in, followed by a frantic James.

"Evan! Please woman! I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to! Come on!" Lily stormed right up the stairs to the dormitories. James noticed Hermione. "Mya!" He ran over to her. "Oh, please, could you please, please, PLEASE go talk to her for me?" Hermione didn't move. "Please!"

Hermione looked up the stairs and sighed.

Lily was in her bed, curtains drawn, crying. Hermione didn't want to dusturb her too much, so she just spoke from the other side.

"Lily?" she said.

"What?" snapped Lily, angrily and fast.

"Listen, James sent me up to talk to you - "

"I don't want to hear anything that came out of that prat's mouth." Hermione sighed. This was going to be hard.

"Listen, Lily, he didn't say this, but I think... I KNOW that he's head over heals for you. It's more than a crush, let me tell you. He loves you, Lily, he's just waiting for you to show some kind of interest in him."

"Well I went out with him. Isn't that enough?"

"Well, he probably wasn't sure if you liked it enough to go out with him again." Lily cocked her head to the side and looked at Hermione.

"So he didn't mean what he said?"

"Which was?"

"Well, he said 'why do you even care if I go out with you again? You don't even like me!' " Hermione laughed.

"Well after that fit you threw I'm sure that he knows that you do like him." Lily laughed too. "I think you should go talk to him," said Hermione. She followed Lily down the stairs and watched, smiling as they exchanged words, then left out through the portrait hole back to the rest of the castle, James's arm on her shoulders.

"Nicely done, Mya," said Sirius, stepping up beside her. Hermione grinned,

"I know. I'm a genius. No need to praise me," she said, winking at him.

"Well aren't you just full of yourself."

XzXzX

The next week passed quickly, and Hermione found herself enjoying the Marauder's company as she repeated her seventh year. Sirius and Remus were both exceding great, "helping" her out, and James was... James. He seemed pretty caught up in his excalating relationship with Lily to pay too much attention to anything.

It was Peter that made her really curious. She had never found out when he joined Voldemort, all that she knew was that he did. And now, the only time she ever really saw him was during classes. He was never around, and that made Hermione really really nervous.

'I could stop him,' she thought, one night. 'I could stop all of that from happening. It could be a good world, couldn't it? Harry would have his parents. He'd have Sirius. What bad could come of revealing Peter?'

But she was still skeptical.

'You can't. You didn't all the other times, you can't now.'

So far, now didn't.

But what she was doing, was finding herself quite interested in Sirius. She knew that she was supposed to be, but she had never expected herself actually to be. Funny, actually.

It was the day of her first Quidditch game there, though, that anything actually did happen.

Gryffindor had won, 230 to 50 against Hufflepuff.

Tradition had preceeded the Marauder's, for the first thing that Hermione heard as she waited by the gates for James, Sirius, and Remus was "Partyyyyyy!"

The three young men came, James and Sirius carrying their brooms acting pretty roudy, and Remus walking alongside them calmly.

James was Seeker, and Captain, Sirius was a Chaser, and Remus had announced for the game.

"You guys did wonderfully!" said Hermione, grinning.

They grinned back, but Sirius was the only one to speak. "Thanks, Mya," he said. Remus opened his mouth to speak, but Sirius went on. "Come on, you owe me first dance upstairs," he said, and grabbed her wrist, dragging her off. She got one glance at Remus, and she rolled her eyes.

The post-Quidditch parties were quite different from what Hermione was used to. Instead of just food, talking, and drinks with music, people actually danced. Hermione had never danced.

"Come on!" said Sirius, trying to drag her onto the dance floor.

Hermione attempted to procrastinate.

"Oooh, Sirius, let me at least have a drink!" Sirius waved his wand and Hermione held a glass of brownish looking liquid.

"Drink up!"

"What is it?"

"Firewhiskey."

Hermione drank it, skeptically. It burned as she swallowed it, but a good burn.

"Come on!" Sirius repeated, impatiently.

"Fine. But Sirius? I don't know how to dance."

Sirius laughed. "Well, I guess you're about to learn." The music was playing pretty loud, and Hermione could feel every beat. "Just feel the music, and move to it."

Hermione looked at him and said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I can't do this." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you can."

Hermione sighed, and looked to her side. Her gaze met Remus's, and she rolled her eyes again. Remus grinned and took a sip of his drink.

"Come on, Mya. At least try."

Hermione turned back to Sirius. She - again - sighed. "Fine."

She let the music guide her, and it was pretty easy.

"See," said Sirius, "Piece of cake."

He moved his hands, pulling Hermione's to his shoulders then moving his down to her hips.

XzXzX

"So you mean it'll be two and a half years before we see her again?" said Harry, angrily. He had lost Sirius, Ron, his parent, Dumbledore, and now, Hermione. Sirius had came back, sure, but it didn't change the pain he had gone through when he had died.

"Well we don't know. It was two and a half years there, but maybe she'll come back to our time. Maybe she'll be sent back so another time; like right now for instance. WE DON'T KNOW."

Sirius hated explaining everything over and over. But the only thing he had left out in talking to Harry, was that he had fallen in love with her. He knew that that would break Harry's heart, though Harry himself was not in love with her.

"Of course you don't! You don't even care! You didn't know her the way I did!"

And that was when Sirius lost it.

"No, I DIDN'T know her the way you did! I knew her better than you EVER did! I missed her for TWENTY YEARS, Harry! I LOVED her! When she disappeared I was more heartbroken than you could EVER know! Don't you DARE EVER say that AGAIN!" He turned on his heel and exited the room.

XzXzX

Hermione laughed and took another sip of her Firewhiskey. It was great to just... have fun for once in her life. She couldn't remember the last time that she just... wasn't so set on her grades and work and saving the world.

James and Lily were nowhere to be seen, nor Peter, but Hermione was having fun anyway with Remus and Sirius, and after a couple dances with each of them she felt a bit looser than she usually did.

"So, having fun?" Sirius asked, leaning against the wall beside her.

"Mmhmm..." Hermione watched the crowd. The tower was pretty packed full...

"How about another dance?"

Hermione shook her head. "Still a bit tired."

"Well let's get away from the crowd."

"What about Remus?" He had gone to get another drink.

"He'll be fine!" said Sirius, shrugging.

Hermione sighed and followed Sirius out of the portrait hole, and up to the Astronomy Tower.


	4. Finallyand then goodbye

Chapter Three

Hermione sat leaning against the wall as she looked Sirius over. He was leaning forward onto the railing, his eyes scanning the night sky. Hermione smiled slightly watching him. A strand of black hair fell into his eyes. Without thinking she reached out and brushed it away.

Embarrassed, she pulled her hand back, but Sirius grabbed her wrist.

_Electricity, eye to eye  
Hey don't I know you  
I can't speak_

"Can I ask you a question, Mya?" he asked, taking a step towards her and pulling her into him. Hermione nodded. "What would happen if we kissed?" Hermione didn't say anything.

_Stripped my senses  
On the spot  
I've never been defenseless  
I can't even make sense of this  
You speak and I don't hear a word_

He leaned down, closer to her. Hermione closed her eyes when she felt his lips brush against hers.

_What would happen if we kissed  
Would your tongue slip past my lips  
Would you run away, would you stay  
Or would I melt into you  
Mouth to mouth, lust to lust  
Spontaneously combust_

Hermione felt her skin crawling. It was like an explosion. Her insides felt on fire, and Sirius's lips was the match that started it. Her wrist burned where he held her, and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

_I struggle with myself again  
Quickly the walls are crumbling  
Don't know if I can turn away_

When Sirius pulled away and let go of Hermione's wrist, Hermione didn't do anything. She stood there. She didn't know what to do.

"So, Mya, Hermione, whatever your name is," he whispered, "What's going to happen now?" Hermione didn't do anything for another moment. Then she kissed him.

XzXzX

Remus was talking with Joss Rae, another seventh year, when Sirius and Hermione came back through the portrait hole. Sirius had his arm around Hermione's shoulders. Remus shook his head as he watched them make their way towards him. He couldn't help but wonder if this was going to end up like everything else...

And when he saw Joss's expression he knew it would.

XzXzX

Joss Rae was a pureblood witch and was, as everyone knew, spoiled. She always got everything she wanted. And she wanted Sirius. She had wanted him since fourth year, but she had been shy back then. And at the beginning of this year she had decided that she was going to get him. And she had almost succeeded too, that was until, of course, Mya Chapman came into the picture. And she was absolutely not going to let some muggleborn know-it-all witch get in her way.

XzXzX

_I knew what was going to happen when I came here. They told me. I knew I was going to fall in love with Sirius Black, but I just never imagined that I would this fast. It's scaring me. They told me not to be scared; but it's actually kind of hard not to be scared. I'm in the past, for god's sake. I am in the past and am falling in love with my best friend's godfather. And that's not the only reason I'm scared. I'm scared for having to face James's death. Lily isn't exactly on my favorite's list at the moment; and from what I can tell she isn't on a lot of people's favorite lists for some reason or another; so I'm not as scared for her as I am for James. Don't get me wrong, I'm scared for her, just not as much. And I still find it hard to believe that I am in love with Sirius. And even when all of this is killing me, the one thing that makes me worry the most is Remus. He doesn't seem like… Remus. It's almost as though he's as worried about something as I am for him. _

XzXzX

_It's amazing. I haven't know her – Hermione…Mya…whatever you want to call her – for that long, and yet…I'm thinking I'm in love. Is it crazy? Maybe. But love doesn't follow any rules…does it? I mean, we can't all just be on one big long path. Where would the fun be? Love is one of the things that brings joy into life. And friendship. And because I'm friends with Remus, it is all I can do but worry. He hasn't been himself lately. I really am worried about him._

XzXzX

_I know that they're worried about me. I can see it in the way they look at me. But I'm not the one they should be worrying about. It's her. Mya. I honestly worry for her. She deserves better than to become just some name on a list. Sirius has broken so many hearts; and none of those girls loved Sirius as much as Mya does. As much as I think I'm in love with her…I know it hasn't been that long; she came here a month ago…maybe a week longer…and I don't know her as well as I know James, or Sirius, or Peter even. But I know love. And I love her. It's scaring me. Love is a scary thought. But it's because I love her I don't want her to get hurt by Sirius. It's not that I want them to be apart so I can be with her…lord no, I wouldn't do that to Sirius. But I don't want her to get hurt. From what I know about her she had it rough; she doesn't need a broken heart added onto that list of hers._

XzXzX

Days went on, and Hermione became closer and closer the Marauders; and a special black haired boy even more than the others. And the more closer she got to Sirius, the more she realized that she DID love him.

"MYA!" Hermione looked up; James was yelling at her from across the courtyard. Sirius was waving for her to hurry. She caught up and Sirius put an arm around her as she pecked his lips lightly.

"Ready to go to Hogsmeade?" Hermione nodded, and looked to her right at Lily.

"_She's _coming?" she whispered, loud enough for only Sirius to hear. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah. She's seeing James, after all."

"Yeah, but she doesn't have to follow him everywhere."

"You follow me everywhere."

"I do _not_! I'm friends with your friends; remember?"

XzXzX

Once in Hogsmeade, Sirius decided he wanted to run into Zonko's Joke Shop, so Hermione waited outside as he went in. That's when she met Joss Rae for the first time.

She went walking up with her blonde hair waving in the frosty air and her ice-blue eyes darting in thought of the confrontation she was about to have. She walked right up to Hermione and spoke. "So. This is the infamous Mya Chapman." Hermione didn't say anything. Joss had her arms crossed over her red cloak. "I'm Joss – "

"Rae. Yes, I know who you are."

"Good. Then you should also know what I'm about to tell you. But I'll tell you anyway. Don't you think for a second that Sirius Black is yours. Because I know what he's like. And I can promise you that by Valentine's Day, I'll have him."

Hermione didn't say anything. She just shrugged. She knew that wasn't going to happen.

Right?

**A.N/ I was going to leave off there. But I had the other chapter already written, so I thought that I'd just toss a bit of that one onto this one. So here you go...**

Hermione walked down the hall towards the trophy room where she was meeting Sirius. They had been on a few dates; but Hermione was especially excited for tonight. She didn't know why.

XzXzX

Sirius was waiting for Hermione, leaning back against the wall when Joss showed up. She entered the room silently and was five, four feet in front of him before she spoke.

"Hello, Sirius."

"Hi, Joss." Sirius looked at her. She wore a pair of skin tight black jeans and a sleeveless shirt that was quite short and showed of the silver stud in her bellybutton. "Are you looking for something?"

Joss nodded. "I was looking for you."

"Joss. If this has anything to do with me and you, I told that night. Leave me and Mya be."

"Sirius, don't be like that. You know we have some chemistry going."

"No, we don't. And I can't."

"Well," she said, "Maybe _you_ can't, but I can." And Joss leaned close to Sirius, pressing her lips hard against his. Sirius didn't do anything, out of shock.

XzXzX

Hermione stepped into the trophy room. "Sir-" She stopped dead. Sirius pushed Joss away from him, and started towards Hermione.

"Mya…"

"What's going on?"

"It's not what it looks like…" he said, pushing Joss away and taking a step towards Hermione. She took a step back.

"That's so cliché! Do you know how many people say that? And how wrong it is most of the time?" Hermione heard the words coming out of her mouth, but she couldn't control them.

"Mya-"

"Just…just leave me alone." And she ran off.

**A.N/ The next chapter IS written. So review, and you'll get it sooner!**

**Sarmoti - thanks for your review. Yeah I know what you're saying…. And as much as I love Hermione/Sirius fics, I'm a Hermione Remus shipper too…. And theres some conflict there…. **

**amrawo - thanks…heres your chapter**

**phoenixtear19** - **glad you like it!**

**RainynDawn - haha I don't really think its sad Harry got yelled at….he got what was comin to him….sirius is in LOVE with her!**

**siriusly lupine - great you love the last chapter….haha tell me what you think of this one!**

**Serendipity-England-1922 - glad you liked it! Here's the new chappy!**

**Ciao people. **

**Airyckah**


	5. you and me

A/N: thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! Here is the next chapter for which you have all been so anxious to get... I had a spell of writer's block for a while there... i didn't like what I origionally had... and pre warning...things will get kinda hott here ;) 

YOU AND ME

That was when Hermione woke. She sat up, gasping for air, her long, straight, dark hair falling into her face and her chocolate brown eyes wide open as she took in a deep breath of air. Her mind was racing with thoughts that zoomed by too quickly to acknowledge.

It was just a dream... she thought.

'Psst... Mya!' Hermione's head shot towards the door and out of the closed curtains, surrounding her bed. It was Sirius. 'What are you doing? It's ten o'clock on a Friday night, and you're already in bed.' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Well, what do you want, then?' Sirius moved across the room swiftly. He siezed her wrists and pushed her back on the bed.

'I want to kiss you.'

'Then hurry before you lose the chance.' With a smile he pressed his lips against hers. Hermione let out a sigh before she could stop herself. Sirius grinned into the kiss, and Hermione wrapped her legs around him and flipped, so she was on top of him, straddling his waist.

'I want you to say my name,' he whispered, as Hermione caught his earlobe between her teeth.

'Sirius Black,' she whispered.

'I want to make love to you.' That surprised Hermione, and she pulled away. Grabbed her and turned so that he was once again on top of her. Through the kiss Hermione mannaged to mutter, 'Gods yes... ' Sirius sat up, pulling Hermione with him. He slowly unbuttoned her pajama top, sending shivers down her spine as he slid it off of her. She reached to slide his cloak off of him. Her hands ran over his chest as they kissed, and she sighed as he moved down to her neck, laying gentle kisses down as he moved. She moaned as his hands explored her. 'And I want you say you love me.' Hermione hesitated. If she did, she'd be vulnerable. She hated vulnerablity. And yet, the words slid right off of her tongue.

'I love you... '

¥¥¥

Hermione woke the next morning sometime not too long before noon, lying on Sirius. Her dark, straight hair fell around her as she sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Sirius stirred beneath her for a moment, then opened his eyes. Hermione had been stretching and, seeing him awake and watching her, she dropped her arms and gathered the blankets aroung her. Sirius laughed and, sitting up, pulled her into him.

'I don't remember you being this shy last night,' he said, kissing her. 'You're beautiful,' he whispered, pulling back and trailing a finger down the long scar on her face. 'How did you get them?'

'The war. Draco Malfoy gave me that one.' Sirius trailed down to one across her throat. 'Lucius Malfoy. He wanted to see my die slowly.' Sirius kissed one that ran down her left shoulder. 'Bellatrix Lestrange. I went to get revenge for... a death. She put me through hell with the Cruciatus curse.' Sirius's fingersran over a scar that ran the length of her arm. 'Rodolphus Lestrange. Wanted revenge after I killed Bellatrix.'

'You killed Bellatrix?'

'It was a kill or be killed situation.'

'Are we together in the future?'

'We're together now. Isn't that enough?' Sirius nodded, leaning towards her, pulling her into his arms. 'I love you... ' she whispered against his lips.

'I love you too, Mya.'

'Last night was wonderful.'

'Just wonderful? What about earth shattering? What about THE single most amazing night of your life?' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Mya? Who are you talking to?' came a voice from outside the curtain. Lily Evans.

'No one!'

'I thought that I heard voices.'

'I'm completely alone. Go down for lunch, or something.' When she was sure that Lily had left, she turned back to Sirius, wrapping her arms around his neck. 'So where were we?' she asked, kissing him gently.

'Mmm... you were just telling me about how earth shatteringly amazing last night was.' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Yeah. Right. Anyways... ' Sirius took her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

'Where did you get this scar?' he asked, running his hand over a specifically savage scar. It was wide and ran up her thigh jaggedly.

'That is one scar that I'm not in liberty to discuss,' she whispered, sighing.

'I promise I won't say anything. Or tell anyone.' He grabbed her wrists roughly and pushed her back onto the bed. Hermione pushed against him, anxious to feel him. 'Trust me, Hermione.' Hermione almost melted at the sound of her name. It had been so long since anyone had called her by her real name... She let her head fall back onto the bed and she closed her eyes and the name slipped through her lips, almost to quiet for her to hear. But Sirius heard it.

'Peter.'

Sirius froze for a moment, his silver eyes filling with a certain coolness as he registered what she had just said. 'Our Pete? Peter Pettigrew?' Hermione nodded, fully expecting him to climb off of the bed and walk out of the room in the full nuddy pants, to beat the living hell out of Peter. But he didn't. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered.

'You shouldn't apologize, Sirius. It wasn't you.'

He kissed her with such a force Hermione didn't do anything for a moment out of shock. Then she kissed him back.

¥¥¥

Hermione lay awake a while later, Sirius's head rested on her chest. She was tired, true, but sleep did not come. She feared what could happen now that she had told Sirius about Peter... would everything change between them? Would the future change? Gods, she hoped not...

'Mya...' came a drowsy voice.

'Mhmm?' Sirius lifted his head and met Hermione's eyes.

'Listen... We graduate in a month. I've been living with the Potters, but obviously I can't stay there any longer... they've done enough for me as it is. And James is looking for a flat to share with Lily... anyway... I have a flat all ready and rented and everything... but I was just wondering... I know that you don't have anywhere to go... do you think you'd like to move in with me?' He had said it all in one breath... really really fast. Hermione registered what he had just asked, and a smile spread across her face.

'Of course!'

¥¥¥

'Mya! MYA CHAPMAN!' Hermione jumped awake, her head pounding from that moment of confusion from waking up suddenly. 'Mya... ' Lily pulled back the curtains to her bed. 'Professor McGonagol sent me up to fetch you. You'd better come down to the hospital wing... it's Sirius.'

Hermione sat there in confusion for a moment; she was still half asleep. Serious, or Sirius? You know, you try putting a destinction between the two when you're being woken up at three in the morning.

'I'm sorry, serious, or Sirius?'

Lily's lip twitched as she sat there staring at Hermione. 'Sirius! Like your boyfriend!'

Hermione's eyes widened with realization. She ran for the door, still in her pajamas.

When she reached the hospital wing, she burst in and immediatly ran to Sirius's bedside. He was unconcious. She dropped her knees, taking his hand in her own.

'Miss Chapman,' said Professor McGonagol, 'I apolgize for waking you at such a beastly hour, but I thought it best you come down here.'

'What the fuck happened?'

'Language, Miss Chapman! Mr Black was hit with a memory charm. I don't know how strong, so I don't know how much was erased. It could be a week, a couple days, a month... Miss Chapman, there is the possiblity that he doesn't remember you at all when he wakes.'

Hermione could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew everything had been to good to be true...

¥¥¥

Sirius was sitting on the edge of his bed, face buried in his hands. Harry poked his head in through the door. On the bedside table was a picture that made Harry smile slightly. It was a picture of a younger Sirius and Hermione. Sirius had a huge grin on his face, arm around Hermione. Hermione leaned forward for a minute, and a strand of hair fell into her face. When she leaned back into Sirius, he reached across her and pulled back the hair, placing a kiss on her cheek.

'You might as well come in,' said Sirius. Harry did.

'It's been two months,' whispered Harry. Sirius nodded.

'Just the past two months have been more agony without her than the years I spent without her.' He looked up at Harry. 'I know how awkward it must down, hearing that your godfather is in love with your best friend.' Harry smirked and nodded. 'I do, though. Gods, I do.' He looked at the picture before reaching for it and standing up. 'She's your godmother, you know.'

'I didn't know.'

'She is.' He set the picture down on the dresser before pulling out a drawer and reaching in, grabbing a leather bound photoalbum. He sat back down on the bed beside Harry. 'And I wasn't the only one who loved her.'

'I just... I just need to know something. You never hurt her, right?'

Sirius sighed. 'I did. Never on purpose, though. I made a big drunken mistake and got her hurt.'

¥¥¥

'Mya... ' Hermione jolted up from her seat. It wasn't Sirius, however, who had called her.

'Oh! Remus!' Hermione stood up and flattened out the wrinkles on her cloak. 'What are you doing here?'

'I came to see how things were.' He sat down on the bed beside Sirius's. Hermione turned her attention to him.

'He hasn't woke,' she whispered. 'Hasn't even moved. McGonagol said he might not even remember me.' She got up from the chair she sat on and moved over to the bed beside Remus. 'You know, sometimes I can't help but wonder... is this my fault?'

'Of course it isn't your fault!' said Remus. Hermione leaned sideways, resting her head on his shoulder.

'You don't know that. Remus, I told him somethings I know I shouldn't have. I think that someone found out. I think it's my fault.' She looked at Sirius. 'You know, I've dealt with alot of death. Alot. But I think that having someone you love not remember is worse than them dying. I love him more than... than my last real love. Ron. And I loved him so much.'

'What did you tell him?' Remus asked, looking down to her.

'The truth.' Hermione looked up at him. 'It's nothing you want to hear.'

'Hermione, you have a secret of mine. A secret that could be potentially dangerous. You owe it to me to tell me. I want to do something to help you too.'

'Remus... this information... I think it's more dangerous than you know.'

'I don't care.' He looked away. 'Mya, Sirius isn't the only one here who cares about you.'

'My name isn't Mya. It's Hermione Granger.'

¥¥¥

'You're from the future.' said Remus, still taking it in. Hermione nodded.

'If you need time, to get away from this, figure it out... '

'No. It's just a bit of a shocker. So should I still call you Mya, or would you prefer Hermione?'

'No one else knows, so it should be Mya in public. In private, I don't care.'

'Hermione... ' That wasn't Remus.

'Sirius?' Hermione dropped to her knees at his bedside. 'Sirius... you remember me... '

'Of course... ' he moaned, sitting up. 'Why wouldn't I?'

'You were attacked with a memory charm. What is the last thing you remember?'

'You... and me... that night. And then Lily... and the scars... '

'Do you remember any names from the scars?'

'Yes. No. There's one... I can't remember. Or anything after that.'

'So you don't remember... asking me... '

'What? What did I ask you?'

'You asked me to move in with you. Once we graduate.'

'I did? I know I was planning on it... but I actually worked up the courage to? What did you say? No... don't tell me... actually, yes, tell me.'

'I said yes.'

'Yes!' Hermione leaned back into the chair, remembering. That scar... that was the one...

'Damn you, Peter!' she burst before she could stop herself. I was Peter. He had been working with Voldemort even before they had finished school!

'What?' Remus and Sirius both said, looking at her for a moment.

'Er-nothing. It's nothing... '

¥¥¥

She burst into the Gryffindor common room, Remus and Sirius in tow, confused. Hermione went straight across the room, anger coursing. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Peter. The tip touched his nose and he cowered into the corner.

'WHY'D YOU DO IT?' she screamed. 'WHY"D YOU FUCKING DO IT?'

'Wh-what are you t-talking ab-bout?'

'You know exactly what I'm fucking talking about!'

'Mya... ' Sirius stepped towards her and reached for her wrist. 'What's going on? What did he do?'

'He knows! Let him tell you! Or better yet... ' she waved her wand and a yellow light spread around. When the light died down, Sirius was standing wide-eyed.

'It was - it was - ' he stuttered. Then ran from the room. Hermione glared at Peter and pointed her wand back at him, tempted to hex him, but instead turned and ran after Sirius.

'Sirius!' She followed him to his dormitory.

'I thought he was my friend! I trusted him!' He grabbed a chair that was in a corner and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the ground. 'He's working... he's working for him, isn't he?' Hermione turned away. 'ISN'T HE?'

'I DON'T KNOW!' Hermione screamed back. 'Right now?I think, but I don't know. I'm sorry, Sirius.' She burst into tears and fell to the ground. 'I don't fucking know. You have to promise me that no matter what, you won't do anything that gets him in trouble... it'll change the future and that wouldn't be good, Sirius.'

¥¥¥

A/N

Well there ya'll go. Sorry it took me so long, I didn't like what I origonally had... so I rewrote it all. Three times... anyways... please review!

airyckah


	6. Meetings and Threats

:Beautiful: 

My life is brilliant.  
My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

XXX

Remus was sitting in the common room when Hermione and Sirius came in. They were linked at the arms, laughing, and Remus could just see them over the crowd. Hermione turned her head and saw him. There gazes met and she smiled. Remus smiled back, but it was forced. And as she walked away with Sirius, he sighed.

XXX

Hermione woke on grad morning with an arm around her waist, holding her in place. She smiled as she pushed the arm off of her, sliding off of the bed and slipping back to her own dorm. It was a miracle that Dumbledore had never figured out she had been spending nights there; he always seemed to know everything that happened in the school. Hermione shrugged off the thought as she got dressed, though.

The grad went exactly as planned, which was good. Afterwards Hermione was waiting for Sirius when Lily came up to her.

'Hey, Mya.'

'Hi.'

'Listen, Mya, we need to talk.' She looked away, speaking. 'James proposed to me.'

'That's nice.'

'Yeah. And I know how close you guys are, and even though you don't really like me- '

'I don't not like you-'

'I was just wanted to know if you'd like to be the maid of honor.' Hermione froze.

'Wh- well, don't you have anyone else you'd rather?'

'Not really no.'

Hermione didn't say anything for a moment. Then, 'Sure.'

'Miss Chapman. Could I please have a word?' asked Dumbledore, standing maybe twenty feet away.

XXX

Hermione was on her way up to the Gryffindor Common Room after her chat with Dumbledore, contemplating what he said, when she found herself hitting the cement wall of the hallway hard enough to make her wince in pain. There was an arm across her throat, holding her there. Platinum blonde hair surrounded her as she struggled to pull away.

'Don't bother, Mya.' Hermione felt Lucius Malfoy's free hand force her arms behind her back, pinning them there with her own body. 'Or do you prefer Hermione?' Hermione froze and stopped struggling. 'Yes, that's right. I know. As do numerous others.' He smirked. 'You know, I hope my future son enjoyed giving you that scar,' he whispered, his fingers trailing the scar that was placed on Hermione's face. I know I would have.'

'Fuck you,' Hermione spat. Lucius just smirked.

'I'd much rather you,' he said, leaning closer to her. Hermione struggled a bit, and Lucius pressed his body against her to hold her still. 'You know, I like a challenge. And you prove to be untamable; what a challenge that would be... '

'Mr Malfoy,' came a voice from down the hall. 'If you'd please, step away from Miss Chapman.' Hermione looked down the hall to see Dumbledore standing there, his eyes seemingly emotionless behind his half moon spectacles. Lucius stepped away from Hermione, straightening his robes out. Hermione stood with her back still to the wall, shaking. 'Mr Malfoy please continue on to my office. I believe we have something we need to discuss.' Lucius took one last look at Hermione, then continued on past Dumbledore.

'This isn't over,' Hermione saw him mouth.

'Now, Miss Chapman, I suggest you hurry up to your Common Room. I daresay that Mr Black is waiting for you.' His eyes twinkled for the first time in the past couple of minutes. Hermione blushed and nodded, turning and continuing in her interrupted journey up to the Gryffindor Tower.

XXX

A/N Yes I know that this is like very very short but I needed to get SOMETHING up. Sorry I haven't posted; I've been really busy with finals and then other activities... but here you are finally! I'm going to try my best to get the next chappy up asap.

Please review!


	7. Shopping and Firewhiskey and Joss

**_Shopping and Firewhiskey... and Joss_**

Hermione answered the door, wondering who it was. No one really knocked when they came over.

'Oh! Professor Dumbledore! How wonderful to see you! Come in, please.' Dumbledore entered.

'There is no need to call me Professor, Miss Chapman.Call me Albus,' he said, sitting down in the nearest chair at the kitchen table. 'I have come to ask if you've thought about what I asked at Graduation.' Hermione nodded.

'And I stand by what I said there; I didn't actually need time to think. I'm more than glad to help out.'

'Wonderful. Well, I'd really rather be on my way, I have yet another school year to prepare for,' he said with a wink. Hermione smiled. 'I will send an owl soon with a note. Have a good day.'

'You too, Sir. I mean Albus,' she said, opening the door for him. And he was gone.

XzXzX

The apartment was a small, cheap apartment, but of course with a little bit of magic, no one could really tell. Hermione had fixed it up well. Simple, but well. Sirius had said on more than one occasion that it was magnificent, but Hermione had a feeling that was him trying to get her into bed night after night. Where Sirius was at the moment Hermione wasn't sure, but she was expecting him home soon. If he didn't get home soon she was going to have to leave without seeing him.

She and Lily were going out shopping. Not for the wedding, just shopping. The Hermione that had been in her second seventh year at Hogwarts would have been surprised. In reality, Lily wasn't as bad as she had first thought. But that was no reason to leave without letting Sirius know where she was going.

But by three o'clock there was still no sign of him, so she wrote the note and left.

XzXzX

'Hermione?' Sirius apparated into the apartment's living room, closely followed by Remus, James and Peter.

'Oh, didn't I tell you? She and Lily went out shopping. She and Lily. Why does that seem weird?' said James, walking into the kitchen and opening the cupboards.

'There's Firewhiskey in the middle one there,' said Sirius, picking the note off the table. 'She left a note. Won't be back until late. Don't wait up. What shopping can they possibly be doing?' he asked looking up. James shrugged.

'They're girls. They're a mystery. Anyone else want a Firewhiskey?' James pulled out three extras, giving one to each of the others. 'You do know what this means, right?'

'James, we are not going to the pub,' said Remus, taking a swig of his drink and dropping onto the couch. 'You COULD go to the Ministry and talk to your father about the Auror academy. Like you've been planning on doing for the past two weeks.'

'Yes, I could dear Mooney, but I'd much rather go to the pub. Do you agree, Sirius? Peter?' Sirius nodded absent mindedly, his eyes still going over the note, still wondering what the hell kind of shopping the girls could be doing, and Peter squeaked a tiny 'mhm' as an answer. 'That's settled, then. It's off to the pub. So are you coming or not, Remus?'

'Oh, fine.'

After a few hours of drinking, they were all a tad on the drunk side when someone unexpected entered. Her icey-blue eyes immediately locked on Sirius. Joss Rae saw a chance. There was no Hermione here, only a slightly drunk Sirius and three very drunk friends.

'Oh,' she said, standing at the table. 'Well isn't it a surprise to see you lot here.' She smiled, looking around the table, holding her gaze on Sirius last. 'Mind if I join you?'

XzXzX

Hermione came home completely zonked. She was tired beyond normality, and all she wanted was to crawl into bed. She entered the bedroom, carrying bags. They hit the floor, however, as her eyes fell on the bed.

There was Sirius, yes, but there was also someone who shouldn't be there. Hermione recognized the blond head.

The noise had woken Sirius and he sat up in the bed, rubbing his forehead, hoping to aid the killer headache. But when he saw the blond hair and Hermione, it only got worse.

'Hermione - '

'What the fuck are you doing?' she whispered.

'I was drunk.. I don't - '

'I was drunk is NOT a fucking excuse!' she screamed, waking Joss up. She turned to walk out the door.

'Hermione, wait!' But she had left, and apparated to the one person she could think to go to.

* * *

**_A\N_**Well there we go. Short again, yes, and it has been so long, but I've been very busy. And now it's my break, so I'm hoping to get a bit more done and up. Thank you very much to all my reviewers, it pushes me to write it when I get reviews.

So Review as soon as you're done reading so you get more!


	8. Something New

Hermione landed on Remus's front door step completely distraught. It was raining and within moment she found herself completely soaked. She banged on the door to the flat, falling against it completely in tears. She slowly dropped to the ground, banging on the door in tears, leaning on it. the door opened and she collapsed onto the ground inside. Remus stood there in a robe.

'Mya? What's the matter?' She wished for it all to be a dream. for none of it to be real. But it was. And it seemed even more real when Remus knelt down to her and placed a hand on her arm. 'What's wrong?' When she didn't answer, he took her other arm and said, 'Come on, Love. At least get in the door and on to the couch. It's a lot more comfortable that the floor, I'm sure.'Hermione nodded, letting him help her up and into the living room. 'What happened?'

What Hermione said made little sense, if any. 'Sirius... Joss... bed...' Remus frowned. 'I... I loved... him... more... Ron!'

'So you found Sirius... and Joss in bed together?' Hermione nodded. The tears had stained her cheeks.

It hurt Remus to see Hermione like this. He had never seen her cry before. Not once. And then here she was, right in front of him, bauling her eyes out. 'Mya... Mya Love, calm down... listen to me...' He reached into his pocket and pulled out a kleenix and wiped her cheeks. 'Don't be like this. It's only going to hurt worse if you let it.' He put an arm around her and leaned back into the couch. 'For now, just sleep.' And Hermione did.

§§§

Sirius pulled on a pair of pants and turned to Joss. 'What the fuck did you do?'

'What did I do?' She said, crossing her arms. 'I just helped a drunk friend home. And woke up in his bed.'

'Oh, don't act all innocent, Joss! You had this planned didn't you? And we've never been fucking friends!'

'No. I wanted to be more. But you can't ever see what's just in front of your face. We're meant to be together! Not you and that Mudblood wench. Just forget about her.'

'We were never meant to 'be together'! Joss, I'm nothing like you! I may be a pureblood, but I'm not a spoiled bitch like you are!'

Joss smirked. 'Sirius, you and me, we're more alike than you'd like to see.' And she was gone.

§§§

When Hermione woke the next morning she was alone on the couch, holding an old crocheted afghan for warmth. She looked around the room. Remus walked in at that moment, dressed and two cups of coffee in his hands. 'Coffee?' he asked, holding one towards her as he walked closer. Hermione nodded and took the one he offered.

Her hair was a mess; frizzy from the humidity the rain had brought. It fell around her and into her face messily, and every few seconds Hermione pushed it away without a thought as though it was habit.

'Thanks.' Remus nodded.

'Hermione...' Hermione closed her eyes at her name... it was good to hear her actual name from someone other than Sirius. Remus sat down on the couch at her feet and set his coffee down on the table beside the couch. Hermione followed in suit, sitting up as she did so and pulling her legs closer to herself. Remus took the the extra room between them.'You didn't deserve any of that,' he whispered, taking her hand in his. Hermione watched every move he made closely. 'Hell, I'm sorry, but he didn't deserve you. I know that he's my best friend and everything, don't get me wrong he's a wonderful person, but you know... he never ever really just slowed down to see what was right in front of him. It was always one girl one night another the next when we were at Hogwarts...' Remus wasn't looking at Hermione. 'I knew that someone really special was going to get hurt eventually...' He kept talking, stuttering. At some points he was just mumbling and Hermione couldn't understand a single word.

She took her free hand and put it under his chin and forced him to look up. 'You're mumbling, Mooney. I can't understand a thing.' Remus closed his eyes and started to turn his face away again, but Hermione stopped him and forced him to look at her.

'Hermione, It's just that... well he's not the only one who cared for you. Hell, I love you.' Then, as quickly as he had said it, he stood up. 'I-I-'m sorry... that was... that was uncalled for.' H started to leave the room.

All at once, Hermione grabbed his wrist, stood up, and turned him around.She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth to his.

The kiss was long, gently rough, desprate, and there was as much passion in it that there had been in Sirius's kisses. When they finally broke apart, gasping for air, Hermione rested her forehead against Remus's, taking everything in. Remus closed his eyes and spoke.

'Hermione, I know you love him. But I'm sure that you felt something in that kiss as much as I did. I may not be Sirius, but I love you. And I could make you happy if you let me.' Hermione grinned.

'You've already made me happy.' And she kissed him again. Even longer this time, even rougher, even more desprate. And they collapsed onto the couch, tangled in each other, groping each other, reaching for buttons, snaps, and zippers.

§§§

Sirius hadn't known where to go after Joss had left. He knew he had to find Hermione, but he didn't know where to look. He had first gone to James and Lily's place, thinking that maybe she'd be there since she had just finished shopping with Lily. But she wasn't there. The only other place he could think she would have gone was Remus's. And so there he was, at the door, wondering if she was inside.

§§§

Hermione and Remus lay inside on the couch; their legs tangled and both of their bodies covered with beaded sweat as they lay trying to calm their bodies, panting and shaking. Remus pulled Hermione's petite body as close to his as he could and closed his eyes, and Hermione smiled, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Her hair was still a horrid mess, and it fell into Remus's face. He grinned, taking in the scent.

'Hermione...' He whispered. Hermione pulled back and looked at him. 'That was... that was amazing... ' he whispered, his cheeks turning red. 'But...but what's going to happen now? I mean, realisticly, are you going to just run from Sirius? I realize that I should have said this before any of this happened, but I know that you love Sirius.'

'Remus,' said Hermione, putting her open palm on his cheek, 'Sirius will always have that part of my heart... but... I do love you. Even if, and I know that I shouldn't say this, I loved Sirius first and perhaps ... more ... but there are different kinds of love.

'There's true love. Which Sirius may be for me. And there's friendship love. Like James and Lily. And then,' she said, forcing Remus to look at her, 'And then there's the soul mate love. You see, even if true love is true love, there's always the soul mate. The one that will never break your heart. The one who is always there. That's you and me, Remus. It's crazy, maybe, but this is m philosophy on life. On love.' She kissed him gently then pulled back and just looked at him.

Remus pressed his lips to hers, pulling her flush against him. They became unaware of anything that was happening around them and only seemed aware of each other. They didn't hear the door open and close. They didn't hear the footsteps coming near the living room. They did, however, hear the husky voice that spoke.

'What the fuck?'

Hermione and Remus shot apart. Hermione landed hard on the floor, and she grabbed the afghan to cover her body. Remus grabbed a pillow and used that, pushing himself up. Sirius stood in the door, shock all over his face, staring at what was in front of him.

'Sirius, listen,' said Remus, standing up and holding the pillow in place. But Sirius took two long strides across the room and his fist collided with Remus's nose, sending him back into the couch. Hermione scambled up, screaming at Sirius.

'What the fuck are you DOING?' She yelled, dropping down beside Remus. She pointed to the door. 'Get out!' When he didn't move, she said it again, sceaming this time. 'GET OUT!'

Sirius obeyed.

§§§

AN thank you thank you! Well heres another one for you. Enjoy!

loves, airyckah 


	9. Author's Note

_**:Author's note:**_

**I thank you for all your reviews and apologize for the delay in posting. After the last chapter I knew what I wanted to happen, I just didn't know how I wanted it to happen and found that I had written myself into a corner.**

**Well, I've gotten myself out of that corner. My feet got dirty, but I'm out.**

**I would also just like to say that I feel that the earlier chapters are slightly just rubbish, but I want to try to change how I feel about it. If I can't enjoy the stories that I have written, if I don't like them, I'm not happy with myself; and to be quite frank, if I'm not happy with myself I'll fix it. So I'm hoping to fix it so I like it too.**

**I'm hoping to post the next chapter in a week to give people a chance to read this. In the mean time, check out my latest story if you'd like under the penname _AiryckahNyckole._**

**Ciao!**


End file.
